MERALOISE
by Vea Kim
Summary: Yunjae/BL/Fantasy/Chap 3/ -"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti makhluk seindah dirimu, Jae. Tapi seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah mencium aroma yang begitu memabukkan dari dirimu. Yang mampu membuatku hilang kendali."
1. Chapter 1

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka dan yang lain cuma numpang!**

**Gia & Via**

**.**

**Ini adalah ff kolaborasi antara gia dan vea. Ff ini genre fantasy yang setting tempatnya mirip dengan Harry potter dan Van helsing. Beberapa nama dan mantra juga kita ambil dari sana. Jadi kalian bisa membayangkan seperti apa yang kami tulis di ff ini. Selamat menikmatinya.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu duduk di bingkai jendela. Menatap jauh ke depan sana. Pada hutan terlarang yang saat ini terlihat begitu gelap. Tidak ada satupun bintang yang tampak di langit karena mendung. Dan hujan deras tadi sore, menyisakan gerimis yang menguarkan hawa dingin malam itu. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan didalam ruang kamarnya yang dipenuhi kehangantan dari cahaya puluhan lilin yang menggantung di langit-langit. Membuat tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut piyama tanpa alas kaki itu merasa nyaman.

Sebuah bayangan dalam mimpinya kembali menyapa pikirannya. Sudah cukup lama, tapi mimpi itu selalu saja datang dalam tidurnya. Membuatnya sedikit lelah dan menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu dengan Madam Claire di ruang kesehatan.

Braaak

Pintu terbuka kasar. Seorang laki-laki jangkung masuk dengan raut wajah frustasi. Kakinya langsung menghampiri ranjang yang ada di sebelah kiri ruanganlalu membuka laci pada nachkast dengan cepat. Namun gerakannya seketika berhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap penghuni yang ada di dalam ruangan sebelum ia masuk.

"Oh Damn, Kim Jaejoong! Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau juga lupa bahwa sekarang kita ada kelas transfigurasi?"

Hiehh

Kim Jaejoong, laki-lakipemilik mata besar dan kulit seputih susu itu terdiam sejanak lalu membelalak. Ingatannya tentang pergantian jam pelajaran itu otomatis kembali "Shit! Aku lupa!"umpatnya sambil melepas piamanya kilat, memakai seragam dan jubah asal-asalan lalu mengobrak-abrik lacinya untuk mencari buku, sama halnya dengan apa yang dilakukan namja jangkung tadi."Dimana sepatuku?" tanyanya bingung.

Hup

Tangan Jaejoong reflek menangkap sepasang sepatu yang baru saja di lempar temannya, Shim Changmin. Teman satu kamarnya sekaligus satu angkatan.

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu berlarian di koridor sekolah Gringsvire School. Sebuah sekolah sihir yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di dunia sihir. Dunia berhias magic dan keajaiban yang tidak akan pernah terbayangkan oleh siapa yang tersembunyi dari dunia manusia sekaligus tempat yang dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Oh no! Mr. Flict," Jaejoongmendesis pelan saat mata mereka menangkap siluet pengawas sekolah, Mr. Flict. Pria tua dengan rambut putih panjang dan tatapannya yang seperti anjing buldog. Dia selalu berkeliling area sekolah untuk mencari murid-murid yang suka berkeliaran di tempat yang tidak seharusnya dan di waktu yang tidak tepat. Lebih baik mendapat detensi dari guru pengajar dari pada harus berurusan dengan Flict.

Jaejoong dan Changmin berhenti berlari dan menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di balik dinding tebal kelas Astronomi di lantai empat. Mereka menunggu Flict menaiki tangga menuju ruang praktek ramuan hingga menghilang di tikungan. Merasa situasi sudah aman, Jaejoong dan Changmin keluar dari tempat persembunyian merekalaluberlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas transfigurasi yang sepertinya sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Oh, seandainya mereka sudah memperlajari Teleportasi, mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya, karena hanya tinggal membayangkan tempat yang dituju, dan dalam satu detik tubuhmu akan berada di tempat yang kau inginkan.

Changmin menghela nafas sambil mengelus dadanya saat tiba di depan kelas dan tidak melihat Prof. McClaff, guru transfigurasi. Keduanya lantas menghampiri tempat duduk yang masih kosong di deretan kedua dari belakang.

Baru saja pantat Jaejoong dan Changmin akan menyentuh kursi, sebuah suara menginstrupsi. Semua murid masih sibuk dengan perkamen masing-masing dan tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sementara Changmin menampakkan ekspresi seperti kucing yang tertangkap mencuri ikan.

"Mr. Kim? Mr. Shim? Apakah aku menyuruh kalian untuk duduk?" seekor burung hantu yang sedang bertengger di atas lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu tiba-tiba saja terbang melayang semakin rendah ke arah Jaejoong dan Changmin. Kemudian wujudnya perlahan berubah menjadi seorang wanita kurus berkulit pucat dengan topi sihir berwarna hitam di atas kepalanya, yang sekarang sedang berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

Jaejoong dan Changmin menggeleng bersamaan ketika Prof. McClaff sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian tentu belum lupa dengan peraturan di kelasku," matanya yang kecil menatap tajam dari balik kaca mata bundarnya, "Ikut aku!" perintahnya tegas.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Prof. McClaff akan membawanya tanpa melakukan pembelaan terhadap diri sendiri atau alasan apapun karena mereka berdua tau dan memahami aturan yang sudah dibuat oleh guru transfigurasi itu sejak tahun pertama mereka mengikuti kelasnya.

.

.

.

Prof. McClaff membawa Jaejoong dan Changmin pada sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, berisi rak-rak dengan berbagai macam benda asing yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya di dunia sihir. Ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi terang saat Prof. McClaff membaca mantra untuk menyalakan api pada lilin-lilin yang ada di setiap sisi dinding ruangan. Aroma penuh debu tercium kuat. sepertinya ruangan itu jarang dikunjungi. Entah ini sebuah ruangan apa, tapi menurut Jaejoong lebih tampak seperti ruang penyimpanan benda-benda aneh yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya di dunia sihir.

Prof. McClaff menilik kedua pemuda dihadapannya dari balik kacamata bundarnya, "Ini adalah ruang koleksi benda-benda dari dunia manusia milik kepala sekolah. Detensi kalian adalah membersihkan ruangan ini dan jangan pergi sebelum semuanya beres. Ingat, kalian ada dalam pengawasanku."

Blam

Jaejoong dan Changmin saling pandang dan sama-sama menelan saliva. Jaejoong mengangkat bahu dan mulai menggulung lengan jubah sekolahnya. "Tempat ini bahkan seperti tempat pembuangan. Apa Prof. Regulus sangat mencintai benda-benda aneh ini?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap sebuah benda yang terbuat dari karet berwarna kuning, berbentuk bebek.

"Bahkan aku tidak tau apa fungsi dari bebek karet yang sedang kau pegang itu, juga benda ini..." Jaejoong mengerutkan kening saat jemarinya menyentuh sebuah benda seperti penggosok lantaimempunyai gagang yang menurutnya aneh.

Keduanya terlihat sibuk menyusun benda-benda aneh keatas rak dan kedalam lemari besar. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat sekitar sepuluh lukisan orang-orang yang pernah menjabat menjadi kepala sekolah Gringsvire dari zaman dahulu sebelum Prof. Regulus.

"Jae, menurutmu benda apa ini? Apakah kita bisa membuat makanan dengan benda ini?"

Jaejoong langsung menyambar sebuah benda berbentuk panjang yang melengkung dikedua sisinya dari tangan Changmin. "Aku pernah melihat benda ini di buku catatan benda asing di perpustakaan. Ini sejenis telepon."

Changmin mengangkat alisnya. "Telepon? Untuk apa benda itu? Apakah tidak ada benda yang dapat menciptakan makanan?Aku sangat lapar. Kita sudah berada ditempat ini lebih dari satu dekade," gerutu Changmin

Jaejoong mendengus dan menaruh telpon itu keatas meja besar milik kepala sekolah. "Seingatku kau sudah makan sepotong roti besar, semangkuk sup asparagus, tiga potong daging Burung Unta dan beberapa kue Muffin. Sebenarnya seberapa besar lambungmu?"

Changmin menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum lebar "Ah, tidakkah lebih baik kalau menggunakan mantra **_Flinnesstemtly_**untuk menyelesaikan semua ini?Bukankah kau sudah mengusai pelajaran Tentang Mantra di bab tingkat empat?"

Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Changmin lalu memutar bola matanya kesal. "Well, tidak masalah kalau kau mau menjalani detensi kedua dari Prof. McClaff."

Srakkk

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam saat mendengar sebuah suara tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Mata doe Jaejoong mengarah kesekeliling mencoba mencari dari mana suara itu berasal.

"What?" desis Jaejoong kesal saat Changmin menarik-narik jubahnya.

"J-Jae ... itu..."

"Apa sih? Kau membuatku k- ke ... Uwaaaaaa..." Mata doe Jaejoong membulat seketika saat melihat seekor makhluk bertengger di atas sepuah piala raksasa berwarna emas. "Bu-bukankah itu Fressbee?"

Changmin menggeleng, masih menatap makhluk bersayap dan bertubuh seperti lebah penyengat itu. Tapi yang membuatnya berbeda dari lebah adalah makhluk itu memiliki sayap serta tubuh seperti Elang. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang seperti bola api berwarna merah membara. Jaejoong dan Changmin bergidik saat melihat Fressbee mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya bersiap menyerang kearah mereka.

"J-jae sepertinya celanaku basah ..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong melirik jubah Changmin dan tersedak karena menahan tawa. Astaga benarkah yang dilihatnya sekarang? Changmin laki-laki paling tinggi di kelas sihir tingkat empat itu sekarang mengompol karena melihat Fressbee?

Srakk

Krakk

Burung setengah lebah itu meluncur ke udara, menuju kearah dimana Jaejoong dan Changmin berdiri. Jaejoong langsung menarik tongkat sihir yang tersembunyi di balik jubah sekolahnya.

"**_Espediameus!"_** Teriak Jaejoong menyebutkan mantra penangkal serangan.

Changmin menutup kedua matanya saat Fressbee itu tak mempan dengan serangan Jaejoong dan justru terlihat semakin garang dengan mata tajamnya.

Duagh

Kedua pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur. Jaejoong membuka mata haselnya dan melihat Fressbee terbang keudara menuju langit-langit buatan berwarna gelap kelam dan berhias ratusan batu safir serta bintang berlian diatas lalu menukik kebawah dan melesat keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Changmin menarik kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. "Apa makhluk itu sudah pergi?" tanyanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan lega Jaejoong.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan kulit pucat Jaejoong. Seperti sesuatu yang dingin dan menusuk sampai kedalam tulangnya. Bahkan rasanya ada ribuan semut yang mengerikiti bulu-bulu halus kulit tangannya. Jaejoong mencoba menggerakkan kepala menoleh kearah tangannya.

Mata doe hazelnya terbelalak saat menatap sesuatu di dinding ruangan kepala sekolah Gringsvire. Changmin ternganga. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Changmin tergelagap.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelansambil menelan saliva. Dinding yang tersentuh oleh tangannya, tertekan masuk ke dalam. Lalu potongan-potongan batu bata lainnya ikut tertekan ke dalam. Sebuah kaca besar muncul perlahan dari bawah lantai. Jaejoong terpaku menatapnya. Kaca itu sebesar pintu. Berwarna hitam pekat yang memantulkan bayangan mereka. Bagian bawahnya tertutup oleh kabut tipis. Tepinya berhias ukiran-ukiran yang terbuat dari perak.

"J-Jae, s-sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sekarang..." bisik Changmin sedikit parau sambil menahan gemetar tubuhnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang tampak takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mata doenya semakin tercengang saat melihat ada tulisan-tulisan yang mulai muncul di pinggiran pintu itu. Bahasa kuno yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Jaejoong.

"Menakjubkan..." ucap Jaejoong tanpa disadarinya, huruf-huruf itu berpendar dengancahaya kebiruan. Jaejoong menyentuh permukaan kaca itu dan merasakan dinginnya. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kaca itu seolah menariknya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"J-Jae...Ayo kita pergi. Tempat ini mengerikan." Changmin tidak berhenti menarik-narik jubah Jaejoong.

Laki-laki jangkung itu terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong mencengkram tanganya. "Changmin~ah, tarik tubuhku. Tanganku tidak mau lepas. Kaca ini sepertinya akan menarikku!" pekik Jaejoong membuat changmin meraih pinggang Jaejoong kemudian menarik tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan kuat.

Jaejoong merintih pelan. tangannya seolah terhisap.

"Uggh…"

Bruukk

Changmin terjengkang kebelakang dengan Jaejoong yang menindih menabrak rak besar dan hampir merobohkannya. Mereka menghela nafas lega, namun hanya sedetik karena kembali dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Sesuatu yang menyerupai pintu itu tiba-tiba bergerak turun kebawah, tenggelam dalam lantai dan batu-bata pada dinding, bergerak menutup kembali. Semuanya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Kriett…

Pintu terbuka. Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung keluar dari balik rak.

"Prof. McClaff_" panggil Jaejoong. kedua anak itu sedikit terkejut karena bukan guru transfigurasi mereka yang datang, melainkan si tua Flict dengan seekor kucing dalam gendongannya.

"Hey, bocah-bocah tengik. Detensi kalian sudah berakhir. Prof. McClaff mengutusku untuk mengusir kalian dari tempat terhormat ini."

Jaejoong dan Changmin saling pandang begitu mendengar ucapan Flict. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, keduanya lantas menghambur keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah Gringsvire dengan tergesa. Membuat flict menatap aneh. Pengawas sekolah itu menatap sekeliling ruangan, berharap ada sesuatu mencurigakan yang dibuat oleh kedua anak tadi. Hingga membuatnya bisa menghukum mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin ah, menurutmu apa fungsi pintu yang ada di ruang koleksi kepala sekolah tadi?" tanya Jaejoong. Saat ini mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Aku tidak tau, benda itu tidak terlihat seperti pintu yang bisa di buka. Lebih baik kita tidak usah memperdulikannya. Aku tidak sabar untuk makan malam."

"Apakah mungkin itu milik Prof. Regulus?"

"Oh come on,Jae… Berhenti membicarakan benda bodoh itu!" saut Changmin saat mereka memasuki ruangan besar dengan deretan meja panjang penuh makanan. Ruangan itu tampak terang dengan ribuan lilin yang melayang di langit-langit atap. Hasil sihir tentunya.

"Hei, tiang Shim!" sapa Ronald, laki-laki berbadan gemuk dengan rambut hitam legam yang sudah duduk di bangku.

Changmin dan Jaejoong menatap miris pada seekor burung hantu yang ada di tengah meja makan. Bulu-bulunya penuh snack. Sepertinya dia tidak mendarat dengan sempurna tadi.

"Errol? Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa dia membawa sesuatu?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau terlambat," saut Frans, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru laut, "Kue bolu buatan ibumu memang yang terlezat," cemohnya disertai kikikan anak-anak yang lain.

"Kalian memakan semuanya?" pekik Changmin sambil mengambil bungkus-bungkus dari kue yang dikirim oleh ibunya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menepuk bahu Changmin pelan. Tanda ikut berduka atas makanannya yang sudah masuk ke lambung teman-temannya.

.

.

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**YunJae**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan besar itu tampak sunyi. Sepertinya semua murid yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan Gringsvire masih mentaati peraturan yang berlaku. Tentu saja, jika tidak Miss. Freya akan membungkammu dengan mantra penutup mulut. Jaejoong berdecak di balik rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi. Sudah lebih dari dua jam lamanya pemuda itu mencari-cari petunjuk tentang pintu yang kemarin di lihatnya di ruang kepala sekolah. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sedikit kesal saat mendengar omelan teman satu kamarnya, Changmin. Anak itu tidak setuju dengan ide Jaejoong untuk mencari tau tentang pintu itu. Dia juga menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit kejadian serta apa yang dilihatnya di dalam kantor kepala sekolah. Menurutnya itu terlalu berbahaya.

Jaejoong mendengus kala mengingat ucapan anak itu. Tapi sepertinya apa yang diungkapkan Changmin ada benarnya. setelah berkelilng dan menjelajahi hampir seluruh isi perpustakaan Gringsvire, tidak ada satupun buku yang menjelaskan tantang pintu aneh atau tulisan-tulisan huruf yang seperti dilihatnya di dinding itu.

Ahhh

Jaejoong duduk di bawah rak yang berisi buku-buku tentang bagaimana cara memellihara Fressbee, Stringfire, dan hewan-hewan unik lainnya. Termasuk Basilisk, monster ular yang dikendalikan oleh penyihir hitam jaman dulu, Voldemort yang sudah dikalahkan oleh seorang murid dari Hogwards. Harry Potter yang terkenal. Jaejoong tidak tau cerita itu benar atau tidak. Hal itu sudah terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu. Saat sekolah sihir Hogwards belum runtuh dan kembali bangkit dengan nama baru Gringsvire. Ia mendecih saat menatap buku-buku yang mau memelihara hewan-hewan mengerikan itu?Pikirnyadalam hati lalu menutup kedua mata doenya sejenak.

Puk

Jaejoong terjaga saat merasakan seseorang menepuk kepalanya dengan buku. Pemuda itu meringis dan mengaduh pelan.

"Mau biscuit rockky?" tanya sosok gadis yang ikut duduk disampingnya. Jaejoong merasa sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu. Mungkin semua anak di Grinsvire mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Kim Jaejoong tidak berteman dengan siapapun kecuali Shim Changmin. Yeah, sejak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tersembunyi. Ia tau semua anak memandangnya aneh.

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia bangkit berdiri berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa kau pernah masuk sesi terlarang? Kudengar hukumannya sangat berat jika kau ketahuan masuk ke sana. padahal aku sangat ingin tau apa sebenarnya yang ada di sesi terlarang," celetuk gadis berambut lurus itu.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja sambil mengedikkan bahu tidak perduli lalu melangkah pergi.

Tunggu...

Sesi Terlarang?Bukankah itu tempat yang paling sakral di perpustakaan Gringsvire. Penjaga perpustakaan selalu memberi peringatan pada anak-anak agar tidak memasuki sesi terlarang. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang disimpan disana. Banyak yang menebak tapi tidak ada yang tau pasti. Freddy Craggile, siswa tingkat enam yang terkenal senang bermain-main mengatakan mungkin saja di dalam sana menyimpan buku harian dari kepala sekolah. Tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya dengan ucapannya yang konyol itu.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil berfikir keras. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi sesi terlarang. Pikirnya sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri saat berjalan menuju kelas Ramuan.

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sudah sunyi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya karena saat ini sudah tengah malam. Semua orang sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Sebuah penerangan hanya berasal dari ujung tongkat sihir, mampu membuatnya sampai pada tempat yang ditujunya. Pandanganya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan yang terkunci rapat.

"**_Alohomora_** ..."

Jaejoong nyengir saat pintu ruangan berderit membuka. Ia melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu yang bagian depannya tergantung sebuah papan kayu dengan label 'Bagian Terlarang' itu itu meneliti satu persatu buku-buku yang berjejer di rak-rak besar pada sesi terlarang.

"Mantra memusnahkan Groffin, Batu pembelah jiwa..." gumamnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Mata doenya membulat saat menatap sebuah buku besar dan tebal berwarna merah tua dengantulisan judul yang rumit. Namun masih bisa terbaca olehnya.

The Blood of Hipogriff

Jaejoong mengamati buku itu lalu mendengus sebelum menggeleng. Bukan buku itu yang dicarinya. Bukankah Hipogriff adalah sejenis hewan misterius yang kabarnya hidup di hutan terlarang? Ah pasti salah, buku ini tidak ada kaitannya. Jaejoong mengembalikan buku itu ketempatnya, namun telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang diyakininya adalah milik Flict. Membuatnya gugup dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah mematikan cahaya dari tongkat sihirnya.

"**_Lumos_****_,_**" bisiknya pelan lalu ruangan kembali gelap.

Terdengar suara pintu berderit pelan bersama sebuah cahaya yang masuk dengan bayangan laki-laki kurus tua dengan seekor kucing dalam gendongan tangan kirinya.

"Siapa disana? Keluar kalian cecunguk nakal!" bentak Flict membahana.

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya sendirirapat-rapat. Bahkan ia tidak berani bernafas. Tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, flict menutup kembali pintu ruangan. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas lega saat mendengar Flict menyeret kakinya meninggalkan perpustakaan. Namun sayang sekali, tongkat sihirnya terjatuh tadi dan sepertinya masuk kedalam kolong rak buku. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengulurkan tangannya masuk kebawah kolong rak dan meraba-raba mencoba menemukan tongkat sihirnya.

Jaejoong merasakan jemarinya menyentuh tidak hanya itu, ia juga merasa menyentuh sesuatu. Seperti sebuah buku. Sebelum Flict kembali berpatroli, alangkah lebih baik kalau dirinya sudah berada di kamar asramanya yang aman. Jaejoongmenyimpan buku yang ditemukannya di balik kaos abu-abu yang dipakainya. Sebuah buku tua yang sudah menguningdenganjudul aneh dan ukiran di tepi sampulnya.

_'Reurtwinora'_

.

.

.

Jam di puncak menara sekolah Gringsvire berdentang selama dua belas kali. Jaejoong duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap buku yang didapatnya dari perpustakaan di bagian terlarang, tepatnya di bawah kolong rak. Semoga Freya tidak mengetahui kalau ada buku yang hilang dari tempat itu. Ujung tongkat sihirnya mengeluarkan cahaya sedikit redup untuk membantunya melihat.

Sudah lama ia menatap tulisan pada sampul buku itu, tapi tetap tidak mengerti artinya. Reurtwinora? Apakah itu bahasa kuno?Tanpa perintah, tangannya mulai membalik sampul halaman buku dan hal pertama yang dilakukanya adalah tercenung. Buku itu kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada tulisan apapun. Apa ini kumpulan dari perkamen yang belum di cetak? Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bayangan. Ah memikirnyanya membuat Jaejoong menjadi pusing dan mengantuk. Pemuda itu lantas membuka laci pada meja nachkast di samping tempat tidurnya. Menyimpan buku itu di sana lalu menarik selimutnya dan merebahkan diri.

"**_Lumos_…**" bisiknya mengucapkan mantra untuk mematikan cahaya dari tongkat sihirnya.

.

.

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**YunJae**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

**.**

Srak

Sosok bertudung itu menatap Jaejoong. Wajahnya tampak menyeringai lebar. Membuat sukujur tubuh pemuda itu berkeringat dan itu membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan kedua taring panjangnya. Bersiap-siap untuk mencabik.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Hosh ... hosh ...

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersengal. Mata doenya melihat keluar jendela, masih gelap. Ah sepertinya masih terlalu dini dan hari belum menjelang pagi.

"Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Shim Changmin turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan tampang kusut dan rambut acak-acakan, "Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Selalu, mimpi yang sama dan berulang menghadiri alam bawah sadarnya, dan malam inipun sama.

"Apa tentang kejadian itu?" tanya Changmin berbisik.

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Sudah lama, tetapi kenapa kau masih bermimpi tentang hal itu? Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengunjungi Madam Claire?"

"Tidak apa-apa Changmin ah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Okey! Tidurlah, kurasa ini masih belum pagi."

Changmin kembali naik ke tempat tidur hangatnya. Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Berharap kali ini bisa tidur nyenyak. Ia merapatkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya kemudian mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi itu begitu cerah. Ini hari minggu dan anak-anak bebas bermain keluar dari asrama mereka. Jaejoong duduk di bawah sebuah pohon akasia. Di dekat danau dengan airnya berwarna hijau. Tidak jauh darinya tampak Shim Changmin sedang bermain adu lempar batu bersama teman-temannya. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tua dari dalam kantong celananya yang cukup besar.

Ia membuka buku itu lalu mengeluarkan tinta dan pena bulunya. Setelah mencelupkan pena bulu itu pada tinta, perlahan ia mulai menggoreskannya pada lembar pertama buku tua itu.

**_'Mimpi mencekam itu selalu mendatangiku_****_. Aku tau itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Kejadian itu nyata dan sudah pernah terjadi. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bagaimana sosok itu. Sosok mengerikan dengan kebuasan dan kekejamannya yang mematikan.'_**

.

.

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**YunJae**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

**.**

Suara-suara gemerisik dan kepakan sayap menggema dibalik kesunyanyang mencekam pada dunia Northwerd. Sebuah dunia yang tersembunyi dibalik kegelapan. Tak ada setitik pun cahaya yang menyentuh Northwerd. Beberapa sosok bertudung berlalu lalang dalam balutan kegelapan. Taring-taring mereka berkilat seakan menantang apapun yang berani menghalangi tujuan mereka. Cahaya bulan bahkan menyembunyikan diri dibalik awan gelap yang berpendar di langit suram.

Disebuah kastil istana yang begitu megah, sesosok pemuda yang memiliki mata setajam musang berdiri di depan jendela besar. Pandangannya tampak muram. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan hidupnya. Belakangan ini ia sering berdebat dengan sang Ratu, ibunya.

Sebuah gelas berisi cairan merah pekat di atas meja tampak belum tersentuh. Sebagai makhluk penghisap darah, sudah seharusnya ia menghisap. Tapi laki-laki bermata musang itu lebih suka meminumnya.

_'Kau harus berburu dan menghisap darah mangsamu secara langsung. Aku tidak mau memiliki putra seorang pengecut. Seorang berdarah Pangeran sepertimu harus memberi contoh yang baik__!'_kalimat itulah yang hampir memenuhi setiap implus yang menuju ke otaknya.

_'Seorang pangeran dari bangsa vampir__e, menghisap darah mangsanya__.'_Pemuda bermata musang itu kembali menatap muram.

Jung Yunho keturunan darah murni atau Pureblood dan merupakan satu-satunya keturunan kerajaan dunia vampire. Satu-satunya pangeran yang dimiliki Northwerd. Sosok yang begitu tenang namun mampu menenggelamkan siapapun ke dalam kegelapan. Sebagai seorang pangeran vampire, sang Ratu mengatakan ia harus memiliki hati yang bengis dan tanpa belas sering kali hatinya merasakan hal yang sebaliknya dengan keinginan sang ratu. Merasa jengah, Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela di hadapannya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang vampire tua dengan rambut putih masuk ke dalam dengan membawa setumpuk buku.

"Ratu menyuruh saya membawa ini pada anda,Yang Mulia. Mulai besok Anda akan mengikuti pelajaran yang sudah di tetapkan. Deoglas akan mengajari Anda strategi bertarung," kata vampire tua itu dengan suara seraknya. Ia meletakkan semua buku yang dibawanya di meja sementara Yunho tampak acuh.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, tinggalkan kamarku!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya harap anda tidak terlambat besok."

Yunho menghampiri tumpukan buku itu lalu meraih salah satunya setelah mendengar pintu tertutup. Sama sekali tidak menarik, pikirnya. Tapi ada sebuah buku yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Buku itu terlihat sudah menguning, terselip di antara tumpukan buku. Yunho mengambil lalu membukanya.

Kosong…

Mata musangnya menajam. Ia membawa buku itu pada meja tulisnya. Laki-laki itu duduk. Termenung sejenak. Lalu ia membuka buku itu lagi.

**_'Mimpi mencekam itu selalu mendatangiku_****_. Aku tau itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Kejadian itu nyata dan sudah pernah terjadi. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bagaimana sosok itu. Sosok mengerikan dengan kebuasan dan kekejamannya yang mematikan.'_**

Deg

Mata musang Yunho mengerjap saat mendapati sebuah tulisan yang tiba-tiba muncul pada lembaran kosong itu. Ia yakin bahwa sebelumnya buku itu kosong. darimana tulisan itu muncul? Tangan yunho bergerak mengambil pena miliknya lalu menggoreskan tinta di bawah tulisan itu.

**_'_****_Mimpi seolah menjadi jembatan antara masa lalu dan masa yang akan datang.'_**

Yunho terdiam menatap tulisannya itu. Ia menunggu meskipun tidak tau apa yang ia tunggu. Baru saja tangannya akan bergerak menutup buku itu, sebuah tulisan perlahan muncul dari lembar kertasnya seperti air hitam yang membentuk satu kalimat.

**_'Who are you…?'_**

Pangeran vampire itu terkejut lalumenutup bukunya. Menatap kembali judul pada buku itu.

_Reurtwinora_

.

.

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**YunJae**

**Gia & Vea**

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S****.E**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka dan yang lain cuma numpang!**

**Gia & V****e****a**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_'_****_Mimpi seolah menjadi jembatan antara masa lalu dan masa yang akan datang.'_**

Jaejoong terkesiap saat manatap deretan huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul di bawah huruf-huruf yang ditulisnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Ia menelan saliva lalu menarik nafasnya mencoba bergerak kembali untuk menggoreskan pena bulunya pada perkamen kosong dalam lembar buku 'Reurtwinora' itu.

**_'Who are you…?'_**

Laki-laki itu menggigit-gigit ujung pena bulunya. Menunggu apa yang akan muncul diatas kertas di hadapannya. Ini hanya kebetulan atau hanya sebuah sihir? Dalam otaknya ia mengira-ngira. Apa buku ini sejenis buku sihir yang bisa memberikan jawaban atau nasihat? Baru saja tangannya bergerak akan menutup buku tua itu, sesuatu membuatnya kembali terpaku. Beberapa kata meliuk-liuk bagai air hitam di atas kertas dan lama-lama timbul membentuk sebaris kalimat.

**_'_****_Yunho… Jung Yunho.'_**

Mata doe Jaejoong mengerjap dengan cepat. Anak laki-laki berwajah menawan itupun kembali menarik nafas sebelum mengarahkan tangannya yang berkeringat keatas buku. Ia cukup terkejut bahwa ada sebuah nama sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

**_'Apa kau pemilik buku ini_****_?'_**

Jaejoong menatap serius pada lampiran buku yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ia takut sekaligus penasaran saat melihat kata-kata yang perlahan tersusun dalam lembaran kertas itu. Apakah ini seperti buku milik penyihir hitam Lord Voldemort seperti yang diceritakan? Jika benar begitu, tidakkah buku ini berbahaya? Jaejoong mulai merasa cemas sekarang. Apalagi ia membawa buku itu dari sesi terlarang di perpustakaan.

**_'Siapa kau?_****_'_**

Ia tertegun menatap sebaris kata tanya itu. Haruskah ia menjawabnya? Tapi, mungkin saja buku ini tau tentang apa yang dicarinya. Apakah itu mungkin kalau buku ini memiliki sihir yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan?

**_'Kim Jaejoong. _****_Namaku Kim jaejoong._**

**_Jadi… Apa kau pemilik buku ini, atau kau adalah jiwa dari buku ini?'_**

Tidak lama kemudian muncul tulisan lain sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanya.

**_'_****_Apa maksudmu?'_**

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. ia tidak mengerti sungguh.

**_'kupikir kau salah satu dari mereka. kau tau? mungkin seperti buku sihir pemberi jawaban.'_**

**_'Sihir? Kau dari dunia sihir?'_**

Okey. Jaejoong benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kecemasannya bertambah. Bagaimana kalau dia dari dunia lain, seperti manusia. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada buku di dunia manusia yang dapat memunculkan tulisan seperti ini selain di dunia sihir. Sedikit gugup, ia kembali menulis sesuatu pada lembaran itu.

**_'_****_Apa kau tidak? Where are you from?'_**

BOUGH!

Jaejoong meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Ditatapnya **squip **yang baru saja menghantam kepalanya. pemuda itu memanyunkan bibirnya saat mendengar gelak tawa Changmin bersama teman-temannya.

"Hey, Jae! Ayo lemparkan batunya kesini!" teriak salah satu teman Changmin. Anak laki-laki berwajah bundar mirip telur dadar dengan mata sipit yang diketahui Jaejoong bernama Mizokawa Souta. Jaejoong menarik tongkat sihirnya.

**_"Wingardium leviosa"_**

**_Squip_**, sejenis batu bulat berwarna gelap itu melayang ke udara dan jatuh tepat diatas kepala Changmin. Jaejoong terkikik saat melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mendengus lalu melotot padanya. Mengabaikan changmin dan teman-temannya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali menyimpan tongkat sihirnya.

Deg

Jaejoong tertegun saat menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja melupakan sesuatu yang menjadi kesibukannya. Ia kembali membuka buku tua itu dengan cepat. Tulisan baru itu sudah muncul dan membuat Jaejoong semakin tertarik. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi.

**_'Nortwerd.'_**

Jaejoong tampak befikir, lalu menggeleng pada akhirnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar nama itu. Nortwerd, tempat apa itu? Terkadang banyak tempat dari dunia sihir yang tersembunyi. Mereka ada namun tak tampak. Laki-laki itu mulai ragu sekarang. Ia takut cerita tentang penyihir kegelapan itu akan bangkit lagi.

**_'Apa kau seorang penyihir juga?'_**

Jantung jaejoong berdegup keras setelah menuliskan pertanyaan itu. ia merasa tidak tenang sekaligus penasaran. Jawaban itu mulai muncul. Sekarang jantung jaejoong seperti berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya tercekat. Satu kalimat jawaban itu mengembalikan semua masa lalunya. Mengembalikan semua mimpi-mimpi buruknya.. Sebuah kalimat yang membuat hidupnya berubah seketika, membuat pikirannya kembali pada bayang-bayang gelap yang menyelimuti dunia di bawah alam sadarnya. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya, tentang sosok bertudung yang menyeringai dengan taring-taring mereka yang berkilat.

**_ ' I`m a Vampire'_**

Puk

Jaejoong menutup buku itu dengan nafas yang memburu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu lantas menatap kearah Changmin sejenak sebelum bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman di bawah naungan pohon akasia sekolah Gringsvire. Ia berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian itu berputar seperti sebuah film yang saling bersahutan. Jerit kesakitan seperti menggema dalam ruang kepalanya. Ini lebih dari yang ditakutkannya terhadap legenda penyihir kegelapan. ini tentang hidupnya.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

Pangeran vampir yang memiliki wajah tampan itu tercenung sembari mengetukkan pena keatas meja. Beberapa saat yang lalu perasaan menyenangkan dan sesuatu yang sangat menarik baru saja dialaminya. Tentang seseorang di tempat lain yang berbicara dengannya lewat sebuah buku kuno berjudul aneh yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Fakta bahwa ada orang yang bukan dari nortwert membuatnya penasaran. Ini menarik, pikirnya.

'Kim Jaejoong dan sihir?'

Yunho masih menunggu setelah mengungkapkan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Ditatapnya buku tua itu dengan takjub. Benda ini pasti bukan dari nortwerd. Sihir… ya sihir. Benda ini pasti berasal dari sana. Benda yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan seseorang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya. Selama berabad-abad hidupnya, tidak pernah ia menemukan hal yang membuatnya tertarik seperti ini. Selain dunia manusia, masih ada dunia lain. Dunia sihir. Di sana ada sosok bernama kim jaejoong. Sampai beberapa waktu lamanya belum juga sosok bernama Kim Jaejoong itu merespon pengakuannya. Yunho mulai gelisah. Ia mulai takut. Ia takut sesuatu yang menarik seperti ini akan berakhir.

**_'_****_katakan sesuatu, please.'_**

Yunho menunggu lagi. ia sedikit terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri. Belum pernah ia merasakan emosi yang mendesak seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia menatap lembar kertas itu penuh harap.

_Well_

Mungkin ada suatu kegiatan yang mendesak yang sedang dilakukan orang dari dunia sihir itu. Yunho tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menulis sebuah kata di bawah tulisannya sendiri dalam buku Reurtwinora.

**_'I'am wait you.'_**

Laki-laki pemilik mata musang itu menutup buku tua bersampul ukiran aneh ditangannya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menyimpan buku itu baik-baik di dalam laci dan menghela nafas pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia," ucap seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang memiliki bola mata berwarna merah darah itu sambil membungkuk pelan. Yunho menatap dingin pada sosok yang memberi hormat padanya.

"Dimana Deoglas? Bukankah dia yang akan mengajariku hari ini? Kenapa justru kau yang sekarang muncul di hadapanku?" tanya yunho dingin.

Sosok itu kembali menunduk sebelum menghirup nafas dalam. "Deoglas memiliki tugas lain Yang Mulia, jadi ijinkan saya yang memantau pelajaran bertarung Anda untuk saat ini."

Yunho, pangeran vampir itu mengambil anak panah beserta busurnya yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Ia tidak heran mengapa laki-laki itu ada di sini menggantikan Deoglas. Marcus adalah tangan kanan sang Ratu. Dia sangat tau watak ibunya. Sampai saat ini Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya kelewat memantaunya. Ia tau apa yang diinginkan sang ratu. Menjadi petarung nomer satu di Nortwerd. Tapi ia tidak tau apa gunanya hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga ratu adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Jika dia menginginkan Yunho seperti itu, maka segala cara akan dilakukannya untuk memenuhi keinginnannya.

"Baiklah, apa kita akan berburu Tresstral?" Marcus menggeleng, membuat Yunho tercenung. "Lalu?"

"Anda tidak perlu berburu membawa panah dan busur Yang Mulia, cukup menggunakan kekuatan anda dan ratu menargetkan bahwa anda harus bisa menghisap minimal dua Tresstral sebagai percobaan awal."

Brakk

Yunho membuang anak panah beserta busurnya ke hadapan Marcus. Ia menatap tajam pria bertubuh tegap itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat dan giginya yang saling bergemeletuk, rahangnya mengeras mencoba menahan emosinya. Ia tau Ratu akan melakukan ini. Sebagai seorang vampire, sudah menjadi nalurinya untuk menghisap darah. Namun yunho menahannya. Ia bisa kalau ia mau, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Melihat makhluk-makhluk yang kesakitan saat digigitnya, membuatnya merasa menjadi makhluk yang paling terkutuk. Dan ia benci hal itu.

Yunho berhenti menghisap sejak kejadian itu. Saat guru pertamanya Aidane, menyuruhnya pergi ke dunia manusia. Ia menghisap darah seekor kucing yang lewat dihadapannya. Tapi setelah itu, jeritan tangis seorang gadis kecil terus membayanginya hingga saat ini. Ia tidak dapat menghapus memori itu, hingga kini ia masih mengingat wajah gadis yang menangisi kematian kucingnya. Ia mendapat pujian dari vampire wanita itu, tapi sejak saat itu yunho tidak bisa lagi menghisap.

Pangeran vampir itu membuang nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Menyingkirkan ingatan yang ingin dihapusnya. "Aku tidak ingin belajar hari ini. Katakan pada ratu ketidaksiapanku." Katanya sambil berlalu, membuat sudut bibir pria bernama Marcus tertarik keatas membentuk seringai.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

Tangga menuju asrama sekolah Gringsvire berderit saat sosok pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu berlari menapakainya. Kim Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan besar wanita bertubuh gemuk. "Hallo cantik. Berikan kata kunci untukku, dan aku akan membuka pintu untukmu. Jangan bilang kau lupa, sangat tidak lucu jika orang secantik dirimu_"

**_"Fragglefearry!"_**

Krieeett

Pintu asrama terbuka sebelum lukisan wanita penjaga pintu selesai menggumamkan ucapannya. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menyihir wanita gemuk penjaga pintu itu menjadi siput agar tidak mengatainya cantik lagi. Sejak tahun pertamanya di Gringsvire, Si nyonya Gemuk memang suka sekali memanggilnya cantik. Apanya yang cantik? Jelas-jelas dirinya ini adalah laki-laki tampan dan pintar di sekolah sihir.

Namun rasa kesalnya menguap seketika saat sel otaknya kembali teringat tentang sesuatu yang baru saja ditemukannya. Jaejoong berlari menuju kamar asramanya yang terasa lenggang di hari minggu. Well, hampir seluruh murid Gringsvire pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing saat akhir pekan dan liburan sekolah. tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. rumahnya adalah Gringsvire sejak peristiwa itu.

Pemuda itu tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum merunduk di bawah kolong ranjang dan menarik keluar kopor besar miliknya. Dibongkarnya isinya dan mengeluarkan semua barang-barangnya.

Deg

Secarik artikel yang sempat dipotongnya dari cuplikan berita di **_Daily Newsly _**tergenggam di tangannya. Jaejoong menatap wajahnya sendiri dalam koran tua itu. Wajah pucat seorang anak laki-laki yang terpampang dengan kondisi yang sangat memperihatinkan. Ia seperti kembali merasakan semua ketakutan itu. kengerian yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya. Hal yang lebih ditakutinnya dari apapun yang ada. Hal yang dapat membangkitkan masa lalunya. Dengan nafas tercekat, Jaejoong kembali membaca judul artikel itu.

**_'The Boy Who Witness'_**

**_Dua sosok mayat ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan_****_ di rumahnya. Keduanya meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Korban adalah seorang pria tua bernama Kim Seok Min dan seorang wanita Han So Hee_****_. Mereka adalah orang tua asuh dari _****_seorang anak laki-laki yang bersekolah di sekolah tinggi sihir Gringsvire_****_ tingkat pertama. Anak laki-laki _****_yang benama Kim Jaejoong itu mengaku _****_bahwa ia melihat sosok bertudung seperti manusia _****_yang memiliki taring. Sosok itu menggigit leher kedua orang tua asuhnya dan menghisap darah mereka hingga habis. Dari cici-ciri yang disebutkan Kim Jaejoong, banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa makluk itu adalah sejenis makluk sihir hitam yang sangat buas._**

**_"Makluk itu adalah Gorgeuroll." Ungkap Madam Rosmery pemilik toko jubah dan perlengkapan sekolah sihir. Namun Kepala Sekolah Gringsvire Prof. Albus Regulus Whincissky menyangkal dan menyatakan bahwa sosok bertudung dan menghisap darah itu adalah sejenis 'Vampire'. Pertentangan dan perdebatan terjadi di Kementrian Sihir. Satu-satunya saksi Kim Jaejoong diseret kepengadilan kementrian dan diadili atas tuduhan _****_memberikan kesaksian palsu. _**

**_Banyak kalangan masyarakat dan Kementeri_****_an Sihir _****_beranggapan bahwa makluk dari kegelapan yang bernama Vampire itu tidak ada dan hanya kebohongan belaka. "Hanya hewan buas yang memiliki taring pada giginya. Jelas-jelas anak itu berkhayal dan mengarang cerita. Tidak ada manusia yang memiliki taring dan menghisap darah." Tutur Cornellius Franklin_****_, Kepala Kementrian Sihir._**

**_Namun pengadilan akhirnya memutuskan membebaskan saksi sekaligus tersangka kebohongan Kim Jaejoong atas jaminan Kepala Sekolah Gringsvire Prof. Regulus Whincissky. Anak laki-laki itu menjadi tanggung jawab Gringsvire sepenuhnya. Sampai akhirnya kasus penyerangan serta kematian Kim Seok Min bersama istrinya Han So Hee ditutup._**

Jaejoong menggenggam potongan artikel itu dengan jemarinya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. ia menatap lagi buku reutwinora yang dimilikinya. Ternyata selama ini dia benar, Prof. Regulus tidak berbohong. Makhluk benama 'Vampire' itu memang ada dan dia memiliki buktinya. Sekarang yang mengendap dalam pikirannya adalah dimana dia bisa menemukan makhluk penghisap darah itu.

_Wait_

_Nortwerd_

Jaejoong kembali menyimpan secarik artikel miliknya kedalam kopor. Ia terdiam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Satu hal yang diketahuinya, Vampir itu ada di bagian lain dari jagat raya. Dengan cekatan, Jaejoong mendorong kopernya kembali kebawah ranjang. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mencari tau tentang Nortwerd dan Vampire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Langkah jaejoong sontak terhenti. Laki-laki itu mengutuk dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan. Dengan sangat pelahan, tubuhnya berputar ke belakang dan matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil bahkan lebih kecil darinya sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, mungkin laki-laki itu setinggi pinggang Jaejoong.

"Prof. Smegol?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Profesor oleh Jaejoong itu tersenyum. "Untung aku bertemu denganmu dilorong ini. Tolong antarkan benda ini kembali keruang kepala sekolah. Good boy!"

Hiehh

"_But__" Belum selesai bibirnya protes, Prof. Smegol sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan bayangannya di balik lorong menuju kelas praktek ramalan.

Jaejoong menatap lagi benda berbentuk aneh benama Teropong Hantu yang baru saja diberikan Prof. Smegol, guru pengajar di kelas Mantra itu. Jaejoong mengingat terakhir kali ia pergi keruangan kepala sekolah adalah saat dia baru saja terbebas dari kasus mengenai kematian orang tua asuhnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunda pencarian tentang Nortwerd sementara waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan kepala sekolah terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya saat dirinya datang kesini. Sekarang ruangan ini terlihat lebih penuh dengan barang. Atapnya dipenuhi dengan penerangan dari lilin-lilin api juga sihir langit yang berhias batu savir putih. Membuat suasana dalam ruangan menjadi lebih indah. Jaejoong benar-benar mengagumi sihir karena itu. Topi seleksi tampak sedang tertidur di tempatnya, di atas rak buku besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Meja kepala sekolah masih berada di ujung tengah ruangan. Kursinya berlapis kain beludru berwarna merah.

Kakinya berjalan mendekati meja kepala sekolah yang berisi tumpukan file. Ia meletakkan teropong hantu di samping sebuah benda yang menyerupai teko. Disebelah meja, ada sebuah tongkat kayu tempat burung Phonix milik kepala sekolah bertengger. Burung yang langka dan sangat menakjubkan. Kematiannya adalah hari kelahirannya. Burung Phonix akan terbakar saat waktunya habis dan dari abu yang ditinggalkannya akan muncul anak Phonix. Jaejoong berjalan mundur sambil menatap isi rak besar yang ada di sudut kanan ruangan.

Jaejoong mengerjap pelan saat mata doenya menatap seberkas cahaya yang berpendar dari dalam lemari. Lebih tepatnya dari sebuah benda berbentuk oval. Bukankah itu **_Panssive_**? Benda yang mampu menyimpan kenangan? Jaejoong menelan salivanya lalu berjalan menuju lemari kaca itu. Ia membuka pintu lemarinya lalu menatap ke dalam _panssive_. Tampak seperti sebuah sumur kecil dengan airnya yang jernih. Dan sesuatu seperti lumut berpusar-pusar dengan cepat serta mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau terang. Merasa penasaran, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya itu.

'Arrggghhhh!' teriakan itu menghilang seiring dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang terangkat dari lantai.

Bruggh

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya menerpa sesuatu yang terasa dingin. Dan kakinya tidak menjejak dengan benar. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan seperti di jungkir balikkan. Pemuda pemilik bibir cherry itu lantas membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Jaejoong tercengang. Dihadapannya berdiri kepala sekolah Gringsvire dalam versi yang sangat berbeda. Rambutnya belum berwarna putih dan tubuhnya juga masih terlihat kekar. Apakah dia salah lihat? Atau sekarang dia sedang bermimpi? Prof. Regulus tampak berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya.

"Sir, I am sorry. Saya hanya ingin menaruh teropong hantu yang dititipkan Prof_"

Jaejoong tercekat saat hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Apakah dia tidak salah lihat? Baru saja Prof. Regulus berjalan dan menembus tubuhnya? Tidak mungkin! Apakah dirinya sudah meninggal? Jaejoong menggeleng dan memilih diam sembari memperhatikan kepala sekolahnya.

Prof. Regulus mengambil sebuah buku dari rak dan membukanya. Jaejoong mengikuti apa yang dilihat kepala sekolahnya. Sebuah buku berampul hitam dan memiliki simbol yang sangat aneh dan sukar.

Deg

Mata doe itu terbelalak seketika. Dalam buku itu tampak sebuah pintu yang beberapa hari lalu di temukannya di ruangan kepala sekolah ini. Pintu yang memiliki huruf-huruf kuno berukiran mengelilinginya. Jaejoong mendekat dan mencoba melihat isi buku itu, namun terlambat Prof. Regulus sudah menutupnya kembali. Dia menganyunkan tangannya untuk membuka buku tersebut. Dan Jaejoong tercengang setelahnya. Tangannya menembus melewati buku itu yang artinya sekarang dirinya tidak bisa menyentuh ataupun disentuh.

"Setitik darah dan simbol." Guman kepala sekolah tampak serius. Jaejoong menunggu dan berdiri disamping kepala sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja pria berwibawa itu bangkit dan berdiri, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Menuju lantai tiga dan menelusuri lorong. Jaejoong ingat jalan ini. Jalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terakhir kali dikunjunginya bersama Changmin. Dugaannya benar, kepala sekolah masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan benda-benda asing miliknya. Laki-laki itu mengira-ngira apa prof. Regulus tau tentang pintu misterius itu?

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Seperti tampak berfikir. Ia sedang berdiri menatap dinding letak pintu misterius itu berada. Jaejoong terkesiap begitu mengetahui apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Prof. Regulus menekan salah satu bata dan dinding dihadapannya mulai terbuka, memunculkan pintu kaca hitam seperti pertama kali jaejoong melihatnya. Bayangan pria itu terpantul jelas pada kaca hitam pekat itu. Namun bayangan tubuh Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terpantul.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Prof. Regulus terdiam di depan pintu itu. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dahinya berkerut. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan aneh. Keadaan di sekelilingnya berputar dan perutnya terasa bergejolak. Belum sempat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, kegelapan sudah melingkupinya.

Bruukk

Kedua mata doe Jaejoong terbuka pelahan dan saling mengerjap. untuk sesaat, jaejoong merasa kosong. Tidak ada Prof. Regulus dalam versi muda dan tidak ada pintu misterius yang beberapa saat lalu dilihatnya. Sepertinya Jaejoong telah kembali ke dunia nyata. Ditatapnya **_Panssive_**yang berada di dalam lemari kaca. Apakah dirinya baru saja masuk kedalam benda itu? Jaejoong menggeleng lalu bangkit berdiri. Disapunya debu yang menempel di jubah sekolahnya dan seperti mendapat pemikiran tiba-tiba, Jaejoong melangkah mendekati rak-rak yang berjejer di ruangan itu. Meneliti satu persatu buku-buku yang berjejer di atas rak.

Deg

Jaejoong menelan salivanya saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tangannya menggapai meraih sebuah buku yang baru saja dilihatnya di dalam **_panssive._**Buku berampul hitam dan memiliki simbol yang sangat aneh dan sukar itu kini berada ditangannya. Buru-buru Jaejoong memasukkan buku itu ke dalam jubahnya. Memeluknya dengan erat sebelum berlari keluar dari ruang pribadi kepala sekolah. Jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat seperti ingin meledak. Jaejoong sampai di pintu masuk ruang asramanya dengan nafas terengah saat menatap lukisan nyonya Gemuk yang tersenyum manis padanya. " Kata kuncinya can_"

**_"Freagglefearry!"_**

Laki-laki itu melesat masuk begitu pintu terbuka. Membuat wanita gemuk mencibir kesal karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong menyela ucapannya. Jaejoong lantas mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengunci pintu.

**_"Lockstetic_****_,"_** ucapnya lalu mengambil nafas dalam.

Ia berjalan melewati ruang rekreasi secepat mungkin lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Jaejoong mengeluarkan buku itu dari balik jubahnya ketika sudah duduk di atas kasur. Tangannya bergetar saat membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Jaejoong terus membuka halaman demi halaman, sampai mata doenya menatap gambar pintu misterius yang baru dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bibir cherry itu berdecak. Jaejoong menggeleng, dia sama sekali belum bisa memahami tulisan-tulisan dalam buku kuno itu. _Wait_! 'Darah dan Simbol' bukankah itu yang diucapkan Prof. Regullus saat di dalam **_panssive_**?

'Damn!' Rutuk Jaejoong saat menyadari kebodohannya. Seharusnya dia tidak langsung pergi begitu saja, sekarang percuma saja dia membawa buku ini tetapi sama sekali tidak mengetahui arti dari kata-kata yang tertulis di dalam buku. Buku ini menggunakan tulisan **_Farsi_** kuno dan hanya bisa di baca beberapa orang saja kecuali kalau dia bisa mengusai mantra penerjemah **_'Tranlafirian' _**yang sangat sulit melebihi apapun termasuk menaklukan naga Rumania sekali pun.

Jaejoong mendesah frustasi lalu mengheyakkan kepalanya pada sandaran bantal. Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak sambil menimang-nimang apakah ia akan membuka laci yang saat ini sedang ditatapnya. Akhirnya ia menyerah lalu membuka laci itu. mengeluarkan buku reutwinora lalu membukanya.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

Yunho berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di dalam kamarnya. Well, hari ini cukup buruk untuknya. Sosok bernama kim jaejoong masih belum muncul. Berkali-kali Yunho menatap buku yang terbuka di atas meja itu. berharap ada sesuatu yang baru di bawah tulisan tangannya. Ia penasaran. Sungguh. Akhirnya Yunho menghampiri jendela kamarnya lalu mendesah pelan. Semuanya terlihat sama dan ia merasa jenuh. Ribuan tahun di dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang vampire, Yunho sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

Laki-laki itu berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan jendela dengan tatapan muram. Ia menghampiri meja dan tersentak saat melihat sesuatu yang baru. Bibirnya tersenyum. Ada perasaan semangat yang begitu kuat dari dalam dirinya.

**_'Are you really a vampire…?'_**

Melihat pertanyaan itu, Yunho segera mengambil penanya lalu menjawab dengan cepat.

**_'Yes.'_**

**_'Apa kau tau dunia sihir?'_**

**_'Aku tidak yakin, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini.'_**

Yunho menunggu tidak sabar. Tidak ada balasan lagi dari kim jaejoong.

**_'Apa buku ini bagian dari dunia sihir?'_**

Ia mencoba bertanya kembali. Berharap jaejoong merespon kalimatnya.

**_'So, legenda tentang makhluk abadi berdarah dingin dan penghisap darah itu memang ada?'_**

Kalimat itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang ditanyakan oleh Yunho. Namun mampu membuat Yunho terdiam. Perasaan terkutuk itu berputar lagi di benaknya.

**_'Umumnya, vampire memang menghisap darah. Tetapi aku tidak. Aku hanya meminum.'_**

**_'Tidakkah hal itu sama?'_**

**_'Tentu saja tidak. setidaknya itu menurutku. Menghisap membuatku merasakan dengan jelas bahwa aku adalah makhluk terkutuk. Dan aku benci hal itu.'_**

**_'Aku masih sulit mempercayai hal ini. bahwa aku berbicara dengan seorang vampire.'_**

**_'Aku jadi berfikir. Kenapa buku ini ada di duniaku sementara kau juga memiliki buku yang sama._** **_Tidakkah kau berfikir buku ini menjadi penghubung di antara kita?'_**

**_'Apa kau berfikir bahwa ada kemungkinan untuk kita bertemu?'_**

**_'Yes. Why not?'_**

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Berjam-jam yunho menunggu tapi jaejoong tidak membalas kalimatnya lagi. Membuat laki-laki itu semakin penasaran. Ia tidak main-main dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Jika bisa, ia ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ingin melihat seperti apa Kim Jaejoong. Satu hal yang tidak dipikirkan Yunho, Jaejoong adalah makhluk yang memiliki darah disetiap sel nadinya. Sama seperti manusia. Bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah makhluk yang bisa saja membuatnya melanggar prinsipnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**To be continue**

**Mohon maaf untuk yang menemukan kejanggalan kalimat pada tulisan ini, seperti biasa penulisan di ffnet ini sedikit sensitif dengan titik hingga menyebabkan hilangnya kata-kata yang tidak sengaja berdempetan dengan titik itu. kami harap di part ini tidak ada tipo yang mengakibatkan hilangnya kata-kata yang penting.**

**Ada yang menanyakan kenapa semua ff vea hilang lenyap dari ffnet, itu memang sengaja dihapus oleh vea. maaf karena membuat kalian semua kecewa, tapi vea memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis boys love. jika kalian ingin membaca ulang ff vea silahkan mengunjungi blog vea di boobearyj . wordpress . com**

**vea berhenti bukan karena kalian para readers. tapi vea ingin lebih fokus belajar menulis di jalur 'lurus' karena menulis ff boys love itu sedikit ruwet. tentang pairing, moment couple, dll yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting menjadi masalah yang kadang sering mengganggu mod saya.**

**well, ff ini project terakhir vea. semoga kalian menikmati apa yang kami tulis. last, arigato gozaimasu ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka dan yang lain cuma numpang!**

**Gia & V****e****a**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menutup buku reurtwinora dihadapannya, ia menelan salivanya tampak berfikir dan menimang. Sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri, menyelipkan buku itu dibalik jubahnya.

Suasana koridor sekolah Gringsvire masih terlihat lenggang, Jaejoong sedang melewati sebuah patung _Gergoil_ panglima perang saat kedua onixnya tanpa sengaja melihat Flict yang mengumpat dengan seekor kucing dalam gendongannya. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik dinding dan menunggu pengawas sekolah itu berlalu dari lantai tiga kelas ramalan. Sangat tidak baik jika ia sampai tertangkap sedang berkeliaran disekitar ruangan pribadi milik kepala sekolah di lantai tiga itu.

POP

Jaejoong terkesiap saat sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, membuatnya menahan nafas karena terkejut. Sejenis sosok aneh yang memiliki telinga kelinci dan sebuah syal melingkar dilehernya, mata bulat seukuran piring makan, dan hidung panjang seperti pinokio. Sosok itu memicingkan mata besarnya pada Jaejoong dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Damn!

Bagaimana bisa ada seorang **Lepricone** di saat seperti ini? Jaejoong masih menatap makhluk itu dalam diam. Ia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan suara sekarang, bisa-bisa Flict mengatahui keberadaannya. Biasanya makhluk ini akan muncul jika mencium sesuatu yang disukainya. Mendadak pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyadari sesuatu.

Jaejoong merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan sebuah lollipop pemberian Changmin dua hari yang lalu, tanpa berfikir panjang, ia mengulurkan lollipop dengan rasa jus labu itu pada si **Lepricone** berharap makhluk itu akan menghilang setelah menerima hadiah darinya.

Seet

"Silakan ucapkan perintah anda, master. Kreacher akan melakukannya dengan senang hati," Seru **lepricone** itu setelah meraih lollipop pemberian Jaejoong dan membungkuk dalam dihadapan pemuda itu hingga hidung runcinganya menyentuh lantai. Jaejoong semakin bingung, namun senyum berkembang di cherry lipsnya. Ia baru ingat kalau makhluk sejenis **lepricone** akan menganggap siapa saja yang berbaik hati padanya adalah tuannya.

_Great_

"Bisakah kau membuatku menghilang dan tak terlihat? Agar pengawas sekolah tua itu tidak melihat diriku," pinta Jaejoong sedikit tidak yakin. Pasalnya, si makhluk bernama Kreacher itu hanya mengerjapkan mata besarnya, memandangnya heran.

"Yes, master." Jawab makhluk itu kemudian.

Jaejoong terkejut saat Kreacher menyanggupi permintaannya, ia melihat telinga **lepricone** itu bergerak naik hingga tegak lurus. Mata besarnya terpejam.

Ctik

Kreacher menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Sihir itu hanya akan bertahan sampai tiga puluh menit master."

Jaejoong menelan salivanya dan mengamati tangannya sendiri, tidak ada yang berubah menurutnya. Apakah sekarang ia sudah tidak nampak? Apakah tubuhnya sudah kasat mata? Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, namun kedua haselnya membulat saat melihat Flict sudah berada dibalik tingkungan menuju ke arahnya. Hanya tiga langkah, maka ia akan tertangkap. Jaejoong melihat **lepricone** sudah tidak ada dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu sangat terkejut saat Flict berdiri satu langkah didekatnya, namun mata kecil dan tajam pengawas sekolah itu sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaannya. Jadi si **lepricone **itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya tidak tampak?

Jaejoong tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, ia bergegas menyelinap disamping Flict lalu berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan benda-benda koleksi milik kepala sekolah.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

Kriett

Pintu besar dari kayu _Ek_ itu terbuka menampakkan sebuah ruangan dengan rak-rak serta benda-benda yang sangat unik. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati sebuah dinding tebal tempatnnya melihat pintu yang aneh itu dalam **panssive** di ruang kepala sekolah.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir merahnya, meletakkan telunjuknya di ujung dagu tampak berfikir. Mungkin ini sebuah kegilaan, tapi bisa jadi pintu ini akan membawanya pada sesuatu yang sedang dicarinya. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya lalu menekan salah satu dinding batu itu seperti apa yang dilakukan Prof. Regulus dalam **panssive.**

Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat batu-batu dinding itu saling bergesek dan tertelan ke dalam, memunculkan sebuah pintu dari bawah. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri dalam black mirror. Pemuda berparas menawan itu mengamati setiap ukiran disisi pintu bercermin dan melihat tulisan-tulisan kuno yang mulai bermunculan serta berpendar dengan warna kebiruan.

"Bagaiman cara membukanya? Tidak mungkin ini hanya sebuah kaca biasa," gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap pintu itu serius.

Srakk

Arkkhh

Jaejoong sontak mengibaskan tangannya hingga makhuk aneh yang baru saja menggigit jemarinya itu terhempas ke lantai. Ia melihat jemarinya yang berdenyut perih mengeluarkan darah. Dilihatnya **Acromatulla****, **sejenis laba-laba kecil yang tadi menggigitnya sedang merayap di dinding sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebuah panci kecil berwarna kuning tembaga di salah satu rak. Beruntung **acromatulla** itu tidak beracun, tapi sanggup membuat jarimu bengkak hingga berhari-hari jika tergigit yang besar.

_Shit!_

Bagaimana bisa hewan itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam sekolah? Bukankah mereka sejenis laba-laba yang hidup di sudut terdalam hutan terlarang? Dan bukankah **Aragog** si laba-laba raksasa pemimpin itu juga sudah menjaga kawanannnya? 'Mungkin mereka sedang berjalan-jalan' batin Jaejoong lalu mengangkat bahu tidak perduli.

Sepasang mata doe pemuda itu melebar saat tanpa sengaja sebuah ide terlintas dalam kepalanya.

"Darah dan Simbol…" gumamnya pelan.

Apakah bisa dengan hal itu?

Jaejoong kembali mendekati pintu kaca. Ia menatap bergantian antara pantulan dirinya serta jarinya yang berdarah. Sedikit ragu, ia menyentuhkan telunjuknya itu pada dinding kaca. Jaejoong tercengang begitu kaca itu seperti menelan darahnya. Dengan hati berdebar serta bergemuruh pemuda itu kembali menekankan jarinya yang luka pada black mirror itu. Ia teringat pada sampul buku yang diambilnya dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ada sebuah simbol seperti _pentagram_, gambar bintang yang menjuru pada lima arah dengan lingkaran yang melingkupinya serta garis-garis rumit. Apakah simbol yang dimaksud adalah itu? Tidak ada salahnya di coba. Jaejong mulai menggambar sebuah _pentagram_ di atas kaca hitam itu dengan menggunakan darah dari lukanya.

Deg

Sepasang hasel gelapnya bisa melihat kaca hitam itu menyerap symbol dari darah yang baru saja digambarnya. Pantulan dirinya pada kaca itu perlahan memudar digantikan kabut yang memenuhi pintu itu. tulisan-tulisan kuno di sekeliling pintu dengan pendar cahayanya tersapu kabut itu. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kaca itu dan terkejut saat tidak merasakan dinginnya permukaan kaca melainkan hawa dingin dari kabut yang seolah bisa di tembus.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak saat sesuatu yang kuat seperti menarik tangannya. Kabut gelap itu bergulung-gulung dan berputar seperti badai dalam pintu dan melahap tubuhnya hingga tertelan masuk ke dalam cermin berkabut itu sepenuhnya. Dalam sekejap tubuh pemuda bermata doe itu telah lenyap dari ruang penyimpanan pribadi milik kepala sekolah Gringsvire. Pintu itu mendadak bergetar dan kembali tenggelam pada lantai membuat batu bata pada dinding bergerak-gerak secara zig-zag sebelum akhirnya kembali tersusun rapi.

.

.

.

Sosok pemilik bibir hati itu tampak termenung. Matanya menatap labirin luas dengan ribuan bunga mawar semerah darah yang membentang di bawah balkon kamarnya. Jung Yunho, pangeran vampir itu mendadak terkesiap. Ia memicingkan mata musangnya sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ada yang mengusik indera penciumannya, sesuatu yang sangat menggoda dan menggairahkan. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya merasakan sesuatu yang memabukkan seperti ini. Seluruh urat-urat dalam tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan menegang.

Yunho berjalan mengikuti indera penciummannya sembari menutup kedua matanya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh mata normal manusia. Dia bersumpah tidak pernah sebelumnya merasakan sesuatu seperti ini di Nortwerd kecuali di dunia manusia. Tapi bau ini berbeda. Lebih harum dan begitu memabukkan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekarang dan rasa dahaga yang luar biasa seakan mengikat seluruh peredaran nadi menuju saraf-saraf di seluruh tubuhnya. Yunho berhenti saat mendapati pergerakan lain disekelilingnya.

Pangeran vampire itu terpaku di tempatnya. Ketika mata musangnya terbuka, ia menangkap sosok yang berdiri di antara sulur-sulur daun _**Herbolian**_. Sosok itu tengah berusaha melepaskan sulur-sulur yang meliliti lengan dan lehernya. Belum menyadari kehadiran yunho.

Deg

Vampir tampan itu seolah dapat merasakan waktu berhenti saat manik mata mereka bertemu. Sosok itu menatapnya dengan mata terbelak seperti terkejut. Dengan pengelihatan yang lebih tajam dari manusia normal, yunho bisa melihat wajah itu memucat. Ia menelan salivanya saat menyadari bahwa ada darah yang mengalir dari bawah kulit yang merona itu. Satu kesimpulannya, sosok di hadapannya ini bukan seorang vampire sepertinya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia ada di Nortwerd? Dunia vampire…?

Sepasang hazel gelap itu mengerjap. Ada tatapan putus asa di dalamnya sementara yunho tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok yang sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri itu. Bibir chery semerah darah yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Tenggorokan Yunho terasa terbakar, namun ia hanya bisa menatap sosok itu pada jarak tidak lebih dari lima kaki. Seperti ada yang menahannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara itu terdengar seperti lonceng menggema yang tersapu angin. Jaejoong masih mematung di tempatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok berkulit pucat dengan tampang rupawan dan begitu indah. Hingga Jaejoong menjadi bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, apakah ia sudah berada di surga saat ini?

"Jawab aku!" sergah makhluk itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak.

"A-apa kau Va –Vampire?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Dan kau bukan. Darimana asalmu?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku_"

Seet

Bruggh

Belum sempat jaejoong menjawab, laki-laki itu sudah ada di hadapannya dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik. Mendorong tubuh jaejoong hingga membentur dinding dengan keras.

"Tahan nafasmu !" perintah Yunho sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho tau, ada vampire lain yang merasakan kehadiran manusia yang ada dalam dekapannya ini. Ia merasakan tubuh jaejoong menegang saat jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh leher pemuda itu.

"Tahan nafasmu sebentar!" ulang Yunho.

Tanpa Yunho pinta, jaejoong memang sudah menahan nafasnya ketika jemari sedingin es itu menyentuh kulit hangatnya. Kemudian sesuatu yang terasa lembut menyentuh dan menekan kulit lehernya. Bibir Yunho. Astaga ia benar-benar tidak bernafas sekarang. Darahnya terasa mengalir lebih cepat dan terbakar di bawah kulitnya. Seluruh sarafnya bergetar. Bahkan ia tidak dapat berfikir seberapa bahayanya sosok yang tengah mendekapnya saat ini. Dia hanya mampu menutup rapat-rapat kedua doe eyesnya saat mendengar suara bass itu kembali berbisik di dekat gendang telinganya.

"Jangan takut ... tahan nafasmu sebentar saja."

Suara itu seakan membius Jaejoong. Tangannya mencengkeram erat jubah hitam milik yunho. Mulutnya seolah terbungkap dan tubuhnya seakan membeku. Tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali saat Yunho semakin menghimpit tubuhnya hingga tertekan pada dinding yang dirambati sulur daun itu.

Yunho merasakan aura vampire yang sangat dikenalinya semakin mendekat. Dan benar saja sosok vampire tinggi dengan manik mata merah mengkilat itu tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh dari tempat Yunho.

"Yang Mulia, anda berada di sini?"

Yunho merapatkan tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukkannya lalu menjilat kulit leher putih itu membuat pemiliknya memekik pelan, namun segera disamarkan oleh suara geraman Yunho.

"kau mengganggu makan malamku deoglas," jawab Yunho dengan suara dingin tanpa berbalik atau menatap sosok vampire jangkung yang berada di belakangnya.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba pikir ada makhluk lain yang berada di sini karena aura dan baunya terasa berbeda dari hewan-hewan yang ada." jawab Deoglas dengan tenang.

"Pergilah, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan!" perintah Yunho.

Deoglas, guru sekaligus orang kepercayaan Yunho itu mengangguk lalu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Ahh..

Aroma ini, sesuatu yang begitu menggetarkan dan memabukkan. Yunho memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma itu. Tanpa Yunho sadari, kedua taring miliknya muncul dan menyentuh kulit leher hangat itu. Jaejoong yang merasa aneh, seketika mengingat kematian kedua orang tua asuhnya juga sosok bertudung dan bertaring itu. Ia tersadar lalu mendorong sosok berjubah yang masih mendekapnya.

Urgghh!

SET

Dalam hitungan detik, Yunho melesat mundur dan menjauh. Mata musang Yunho memicing dan sedikit terkejut. Hampir saja dia melakukan hal yang menjadi pantanganya, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri darah milik sosok di hadapannya itu benar-benar sangat memabukkan. Jaejoong berjalan mundur saat Yunho melangkah kembali mendekatinya.

Bruggh

Tubuh kecil yang terbalut seragam sekolah sihir itu jatuh tersungkur begitu kakinya tersangkut sulur daun dan saat itu juga sebuah tangan sedingin es mencengkeram lengannya. Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya begitu menyadari dirinya sudah terpojok. Ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari sosok di hadapannya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku bahkan hanya untuk mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

Deg

Yunho melihat sebuah buku yang berada di dekat kaki jaejoong. Sepertinya milik sosok itu. Tangannya terulur menggapai buku itu dan Yunho benar-benar terkejut saat membaca judul buku yang ada di tangannya. 'Reurtwinora' buku yang sama seperti yang ada di kamarnya. Mungkinkah orang dihapananya adalah 'Dia'? Yunho menatap sosok yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya, membuat pemuda berbibir hati itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kim Jaejoong...?"

Jaejoong terkesiap sontak mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata doenya menatap sepasang mata musang yang begitu dekat di hadapannya. Yang ada dalam benaknya adalah bagaimana sosok dihadapannya itu mengetahui namanya? Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar cukup bergetar itu.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Sebuah senyuman terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu. Yunho berdiri sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong, membantu laki-laki itu berdiri sambil melepaskan sulur yang tersangkut di kaki jaejoong.

"Kau tau siapa aku," Jawab Yunho, "Kau berada di Nortwerd saat ini."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Nortwerd… matanya tersekiap menatap yunho. Ia ada di dunia vampire…? Oh damn! Ia berada dalam bahaya yang sesungguhnya. Tapi… tunggu dulu. Jaejoong menatap sosok di hadapannya itu lekat. Satu-satunya sosok dari Nortwerd yang diketahuinya hanyalah…

"Jung… Yunho?" tanyanya ragu.

"Yes, I am!" jawab yunho sambil tersenyum.

Entah perasaaan bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega setelah mengetahui bahwa sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah orang yang sedikit banyak diketahuinya.

Sett

"Di sini benar-benar tidak aman. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemilik mata doe itu, Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar dari labirin mawar yang terbentang luas dalam kastil istana Nortwerd.

Jaejoong tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia hanya diam dan merasakan bahwa kulit yang menyentuh tangannya terasa begitu dingin seperti tidak bernyawa. Tidak ada kehangatan atau sesuatu yang terasa panas. Jaejoong menggeleng, menyingkirkan pikiran buruk bahwa sosok yang sekarang bersamanya adalah makhluk tidak bernyawa. Setaunya laki-laki ini tidak terlihat seperti para **Rogman, **atau tubuh-tubuh yang sudah mati dan dikendalikan oleh sihir. Mereka memiliki mata dan pandangan kosong, tubuh mereka dingin dan mereka tidak memiliki pikiran. Yang paling penting **rogman **itu hanya ada di _rawa kematian__,_ di _lembah Broklynford_ tempat yang dipenuhi sihir hitam yang sangat kuat.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sudah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dalam ruangan yang bahkan seperti kedap cahaya. Hanya ada sebuah lilin kecil sebagai penerangan. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan jenis apa sebenarnya 'Vampire' itu dan kesimpulan yang didapatnya, mereka masih makhluk hidup dan tidak dikendalikan oleh sihir.

"Apa aku harus menyambutmu sebagai teman lama dari dunia lain yang kebetulan berkunjung kemari?" pertanyaan itu menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

Yunho meletakkan buku reurtwinora milik Jaejoong yang dipungutnya tadi di atas meja dan duduk di depan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa perasaan haus sedari tadi tidak berhenti melingkupinya. Ia benar-benar merasakan kerongkongannya seperti terbakar.

"A-apa kau benar-benar seorang vampire? M-makhluk yang menghisap darah itu?" Tanya jaejoong terbata. Seperti butuh kekuatan yang luar biasa untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Yunho menatap kedua hasel gelap yang teduh itu ketika Jaejoong menatapnya "Aku memang seorang vampire, tapi bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak menghisap?"

Damn!

Yunho benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perasaannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dunia sihir memiliki sosok yang sangat indah seperti yang ada di depannya sekarang. Lihatlah mata bulat hitam dan bening itu, kulit putih merona dengan aliran darah yang bergerak di bawahnya dan jangan lupakan bibir berwarna merah yang sangat menawan itu. Yunho menelan salivanya sebelum pangeran vampire itu kembali merasakan bau harum yang mampu mengobrak-abrik pikirannya.

Deg

Mata musang Yunho berkilat dan langsung berubah menjadi merah dalam sekejap saat pemuda di depannya menggulung jubah seragamnya untuk memeriksa memar pada lengannya yang terasa sakit. Mungkin terbentur dinding saat Yunho mendorongnya tadi.

Srakk

Jaejoong terperanggah ketika Yunho menarik kuat tangannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa cepatnya pergerakan laki-laki itu dalam pendanganya. Gerakannya seperti cahaya yang tak terdeteksi. Mata musang semerah darah itu menatap jarinya lekat.

Arkhh!

Ringisan itu keluar dari sela bibir cherry Jaejoong karena tangan pemuda yang mengaku dirinya adalah vampire itu begitu kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Jaejoong melihat tatapan lapar pada Yunho akan jarinya yang terluka bekas gigitan **Acromantulla **di ruang penyimpanan milik kepala sekolah Gringsvire beberapa saat lalu.

"A-apa yang m-mau kau la-kukan?" tanya Jaejoong terbata. Hasel gelapnya menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Yunho dengan kedua taring mengkilat miliknya sudah hampir mendekatkan jemarinya yang terluka itu pada bibir hatinya. Jaejoong berusaha menarik tangannya, namun cengkaraman vampire itu begitu kuat.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda berkulit putih itu meraih tongkat sihir dibalik jubah sekolah dan mengeluarkannya. Wajah ngeri serta panik menghampirinya saat Yunho mengendus bekas darah yang masih ada pada jari telunjuknnya.

"_**Stupefy!"**_

Argghh!

Bruukkk

Mantra kutukan untuk menyakiti lawan itu berhasil dilontarkan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terpental beberapa meter ke belakang, menghantam dinding dan terungkur di lantai penuh debu dalam ruangan kedap cahaya itu.

Jaejoong menggengam tongkat sihirnya dengan gemetar. Ia berulang kali menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana setelah ini? Apa ia akan bernasib sama dengan kedua orang tua asuhnya? Meninggal karena kehabisan darah? Jaejoong menggeleng dan memejamkan kedua hasel gelapnya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk kembali berkelana dan berputar dalam otaknya. Ia baru menyadari betapa bahayannya sosok di depannya ini.

Sementara Yunho mengerutkan kening. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Laki-laki itu menatap tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja menyerang dan menghisap darah manusia. Sungguh ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Rasa haus yang luar bisa menderanya begitu melihat dan mencium aroma darah pemuda dihadapannya. Yunho bangkit lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf, aku kehilangan kendali."

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap penuh curiga setelah mendengar ucapan sosok vampire itu. "K-kau ingin membunuhku?" pertanyaan bodoh Kim Jaejoong. Tapi sangat sukses membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan wajah muram.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti makhluk seindah dirimu, Jae. Tapi seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah mencium aroma yang begitu memabukkan dari dirimu. Yang mampu membuatku hilang kendali."

Wajah Jaejoong terasa panas dan memerah sekarang, ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Cara Yunho mengucapkannya, seolah Jaejoong adalah makhluk paling rupawan yang pernah ada. Padahal, Jaejoong-lah yang menganggap Yunho sebagai makhluk paling rupawan yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Kau tau? Mungkin kau bisa membuatku merasa menjadi makhluk paling terkutuk. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku sampai hilang kendali dan menyakitimu seperti tadi. Mungkin seharusnya kita tidak boleh bertemu."

Jaejoong melihat tatapan muram Yunho dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ada rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. Ia tau bahwa vampire itu terkenal dengan kekejamannya tanpa belas kasih. Mendengar yunho tidak ingin menyakitinya, membuatnya merasa aneh. Ia takut sekaligus merasa aman. Yunho melirik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, membuat pemuda dengan mata doe itu langsung menarik tangannya dari atas meja lalu menyembunyikannya dibalik jubah sekolah.

"Kau harus kembali ke duniamu, Jae. Aku benar-benar tidak mau mengambil resiko menyerangmu seperti tadi," pangeran vampire itu menghela nafasnya dan menggengam kuat telapak tangannya. Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Yunho kembali membuka manik musangnya dan menatap Jaejoong penuh ketertarikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk menyerangku itu adalah sihir? Apa itu yang dimaksud sihir?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya sedikit bingung sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada tongkat sihirnya. "Uhm .." angguknya.

"Apakah… Apakah kau bisa menunjukannya lagi? Bukan yang seperti tadi tapi sesuatu yang lain," pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya melihat sosok di depannya yang menatapnya penuh ketertarikan. Ia mengangguk dan bersiap menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya. "Kau lihat gelas itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengagguk pelan. Ia benar-benar memperhatikan gelas di atas meja itu dengan serius.

"_**Wingardium leviosa**__**.**__**.. "**_

Yunho menatap takjub. Gelas itu melayang tinggi ke udara kemudian mendarat kembali dengan anggun di atas nachast di sudut ruangan.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali," gumam yunho, "hanya dengan sebuah tongkat dan mantra. Apa aku juga bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya membuat Jaejoong tertawa geli.

"Tidak semua manusia bisa menjadi seorang penyihir, Yun. Sihirlah yang memilih mereka. Kecuali keturunan penyihir murni, penyihir campuran akan dipilih."

Yunho mendesah pelan, "Kau benar. Lagipula aku bukan manusia. Jadi aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"_**Actio glasetica."**_

Puk

Gelas itu melesat dan beralih dalam genggaman tangan Jaejoong. Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu lantas meletakkan gelasnya di meja lalu mengembalikan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam jubahnya.

"kau tau, kau beruntung menjadi salah satu dari mereka." Ungkapnya membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi mengulum senyum.

"Aku baru mempelajari beberapa mantra ringan. Mantra yang berat akan diajarkan di tingkat 6 nanti."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Baru saja Yunho ingin berucap, kembali rasa haus itu menerpanya. Ahh sungguh aroma darah yang membekas di jari Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengusiknya. Jika terus berlama-lama seperti ini, ia bisa memastikan Jaejoong tidak akan pernah kembali ke dunianya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke dunia sihir. Aku tidak tau seberapa lama bisa bertahan jika kau terus berada di sisiku, Jae." ucap Yunho memalingkan wajah sambil menutup hidungnya.

Jaejoong menatap dengan sedih lalu mengangguk. Ia mengambil buku reurtwinora yang berada di atas meja. Sepertinya ia baru saja melakukan hal yang gila. Bagaimana bisa ia berada di dunia berbahaya ini selama lebih dari satu jam. Bersama seorang vampire yang bisa saja membunuhnya. Tapi ia merasakan hal berbeda pada Yunho. Jaejoong tidak tau, tapi sedikitpun ia tidak menganggapnya jahat. Namun tidak jahat bukan tidak berarti tidak berbahaya. Laki-laki itu benar, bagaimanapun ia harus kembali. Lagi pula sebentar lagi akan menjelang malam. Ia tidak mau mendengar Changmin berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah sambil berteriak 'Kim Jaejoong menghilang!'

"Okay," kata Jaejoong pelan, "jalan mana yang harus kulalui untuk ke pintu itu? terus terang saja kau membawaku dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat tertangkap oleh mataku. Jadi aku tidak tau jalan sudah kulalui tadi."

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengantarmu?" tanya Yunho.

**.**

**M.E.R.A.L.O.I.S.E**

**Gia & Vea**

**.**

**To be continue**


End file.
